starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Leroy Lesdraid
Leroy Lesdraid '''also known as ''Gentle Death'' or ''the beutifull hand of the pain''' was borned on an uknown homeworld around 10 years before battle of Yavin.We lack information about his childhood and the first reports for him come after 7 ABY. Hutt Syndicate Leroy worked under Hutts to perform various special tasks for almost 5 years from 7ABY to 17ABY.He performed murders,blackmails,assaults,arsons,and roberies for the Hutt Syndicate always with a wealthy return. On 17ABY though he slayed a Hutt superior and had to leave Nal Hutta for good as he knew if he would stay there he would be found outnumbered and dead sometime. Arriving on Neimoidia After a year bouncing around in the galaxy Leroy arrived on Neimoidia.He found that the planet was heavily deeply in the virus that was there from 6ABY.He had to flee in near systems and chose to stay on Cato Neimoidia. He managed to come in contact with the current goverment of the time NRC after he saved Rentemos the memebr of the NRC from an assault. From that time Leroy worked for the NRC perfoming almost same acts and tasks as for the Hutts.Some NRC records burned after its resignation stated that Leroy Lesdraid killed over 100 Neimoidians working for the Red Lizzars organazation and for various dislinking NRC persons. New position After NRC resigned and re organazied to the first Neimoidian Rulling Council of the Trade Monarch Leroy got his gift for all the valuable services over the last 2 years as he was appointed ligit in this tyranic goverment in the position of Ministry of Military Supreme Commander. His new position indicated that he would lead the Council's army forces in the interior of the system in behalf of the Military Ministry superior of the Judgmeent and Order Undersecretary.Generally Order and Military are Leroy's major concerns in the interior.Keep the balance and favor for the Rulling Council and wipe out everyone who dislike the new goverment. Personality and Characteristics Leroy is known across the Inner and Mid Rim for his cruel crimes,atrocities and other evil deeds.He killes his victims almost always with vibro weapons and not with the instant hit of a blaster rifle.He was the master of almost 300 murders in 10 years of his action. Few know though that Leroy has a kind heart deep inside.It would be considred crazy for a person like him to have a nice soul but indeed he can sacrifice himself for the people he loves.Of course he can kill with the worst way the people he is ordered to murder or dislike. He is also very known for the ladies love for him. Appearence and Style He is a rather tall man around 25 with beutifull face.He only shows his face to his victims just before their dead because he always wears a hood from his nose and bellow and of course to the ladies he wants to kiss. He is rather elegant and he is called the ''gentle death.He is also very deadly acting sneaky but has commander abilities also in open fight. Red Lizzards hate campaign-Siege of Kaantay After the increasing moves of the Red Lizzards Minister of Military and Defence Sentron Mak called his special agent for a meeting to give him some tasks.....Red Lizzards were too far alive and they had to be wiped out peacefully...or...painfully....Eventually with Voidhawk help he wiped them out. Next mission Connory's 4 stanzas for Lesdraid Leroy Lesdraid: Leroy Lesdraid, the hooded knife The Gentle Death, he'll take your life Neimoidians use Lesdraid for sport With random women he cavorts Category:StefanTheGreat Characters